Kiss me dammit!
by Tatou27
Summary: Hermione asked, demanded and pleaded the Potions Master to kiss her.. Will he comply to her wishes? AU, SS/HG


_**Good evening SS/HG shippers! Yes, another story featuring out favourite couple. Once again if you don't like this couple, please don't read the story. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. J. owns the characters, but I am very happy that I get to play a little bit with them. ;)**_

_**I intended to put this up yesterday along with a companion piece dedicated to Severus for his birthday (Happy birthday Sev!), but oh well real life caught up with me (and as I am not a native english speaker it takes me lots if time to write) and I finished it today. The companion piece will be up tomorrow as it is half-finished (sorry Sevvie).**_

_**Now enough of me! Enjoy the story! :))**_

* * *

After an exhausting hour she finished first with her potion as usual. When the bell rang indicating the end of the class, she was the last one to stand up and leave her vial on the professor's desk.

"Kiss me" she demanded with the boldness and innocence of her youth.

The professor, without raising his eyes from the papers in front of him, replied with a cold voice. "No"

... ...

Hermione with an angry look on her face, stomped her foot and turned to leave the classroom with a swish of her robes.

She was up late studying for her upcoming Newts. She was too engrossed in her Transfiguration book that Madam Pince had to clear her throat in order to get her attention. After a pointed look at the clock Hermione got the message· the library was closing. She gathered up her stack of books and left. As she was walking down a particular dark corridor she was mentally reciting a few of the more complex transfiguration spells and thus she failed to notice a dark figure approaching her.

Severus Snape was walking quickly towards the library hoping to catch Madam Pince before she closed for the night. The book he borrowed from the library was half-ruined inside and he dared not think how Madam Pince would punish the culprit -oh he had no doubts that she would find who did this to her beloved books-

With an evil grin he opened the book once again so as to examine the damage and a few moments later he was caught off of guard when he collided with someone. The person in question was shorter than him and had the audacity to grab his frock coat in order to steady himself, but failed miserably. They fell on the floor, Severus on top of that person, a mass of hair obscuring his vision. He pulled slightly back and..

"MISS GRANGER!" he roared.

The girl simply looked at him with her honey-brown eyes wide in surprise and her lips parted drawing short ragged breaths.

"Kiss me" she whispered.

He looked into her eyes, his own lips parted for a moment, then..

"No!"

...

And he got up and left.

The Great Hall was buzzing with noise and laughter and clapping and cheers. It was Graduation Day at last! When the name of the Head Girl was announced the crowd erupted in loud clapping. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, was graduating from Hogwarts with the highest marks in history even since Dumbledore was a student himself. She got her diploma and proceeded to greet and be congratulated by her professors.

The last of them was Professor Snape of course. He still wore that sour expression on his face (one would expect that he would appear -well not happy- but content or satisfied, since he finally got rid of them and especially his nemesis, Harry Potter). Hermione approached him with sadness written all over her face which soon turned to determination. They shook hands and when Snape was about to let go, she griped his hand tighter in hers and moved closer to him.

"Kiss me" she told him while looking him straight in the eyes· hers full of unshed tears.

After he spent a moment staring at her lips he inclined his head towards her. Her breath caught, she closed her eyes. She felt him whisper by her ear..

"No"

...

She was bent over her cauldron, sweating profusely. She was helping Professor Snape stock the Infirmary with potions for the new school year since she had finished early with her apprenticeship work for Professor McGonagall. She was surprised at first the snarky Potions Master accepted her help with no much fuss. She thought that he had a change of heart, but then she figured out that it had more to do with either the Headmaster's persistence on the subject or the fact that she was the only one with adequate knowledge and skill in potions making and one that could be ordered around at the same time. Either way she was glad that she could work around him.

As she was on the last stages of completing a batch of Calming Draughts, the classroom door opened and shut with a bang. _"Great! He's in one of these moods again"_ she thought with a tired sigh to herself. A few moments of silence passed, the only sound coming from her bubbling cauldron. She thought that he had retired to his office so she almost jumped in the air when she felt his presence behind her.

She assumed that he was checking her almost finished potion, but she didn't dare to turn around and ask him. Her body was frozen, her mind numb. She could feel the heat emanating from his body, he was so close almost touching her. _Almost._ She felt his breath hot on her neck, her eyes were closed, her stomach was tied into knots in anticipation fro what was about to come. But nothing ever came.

"Kiss me" she breathed with desire.

She felt him move pressing his body against hers. The feel of his chest on her back, his throbbing erection against her buttocks, his large hands circling her -engulfing her- then resting atop of hers on the working table. He started moving his hips _oh so slowly_ up and down. She moaned with need.

"Kiss me!"

He nuzzled her neck with his large nose, parted his lips and whispered against her tender skin.

"No"

And from hot and bothered she was suddenly cold.. and very bothered.

...

She burst into his office without knocking, the air around her crackling with suppressed anger.

"How dare you..." she shot daggers with her eyes to the man in front of her "How dare you do this?"

The man in question merely arched one elegant eyebrow. Hermione still fuming started pacing around his office muttering to herself "bastard.. 100 points.. Gryffindor.. git..". He allowed a satisfied grin to grace his face before schooling his expression into one of indifference. Oh how he loved riling her up.

"I suggest you stop this instant this childish behaviour before you dig up a hole in my office and force me to bury you in it."

But Hermione didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Well Severus didn't like to be ignored.

"Hermione.." he started saying

"..idiot.."

"Hermione"

"..bloody ridiculous.."

"HERMIONE!"

"WHAT!"

"You're beautiful"

"Oh the nerve of you... what?!"

"Surely you don't need me to repeat myself"

Hermione didn't answer, she simply stood there gaping like a fish.

"Did I somehow manage to render Miss Insufferable Know-It-All speechless? I shall congratulate myself"

When she still didn't respond and continued looking at him with that stupid expression on her face he thought _"Oh what the hell.."_ and in one swift motion he was right there pushing her slowly into a wall. She managed to close her mouth only to open it the next moment to say

"Kiss.."

"You?" He traced her bottom lip with his index finger. "Tempting.. but the opportunity to anger you more is too great to pass, so.."

His finger "wrote" an X on her lips as his formed the word

"No."

...

She was in the Great Hall once again but this time for a different occasion. The room was decorated with white daisies, her favourites. The ceremony was beautiful and short. Her eyes were shinning with happiness and she couldn't hold back the smile that seemed to be plastered on her face. She was beautiful tonight -not that she wasn't all the other days, but especially tonight she looked like an angel-. What a lucky bastard he was. The love with which she looked at him astounded him every time and thus he tried his hardest to give more but not that..

When the ceremony came to a close with the words that she was dying all night to hear, she focused her attention to the man in lack before her. She waited.. and waited.. and the guests waited.. He had cupped her face in his large hands and was holding her lovingly, looking deeply into her eyes. They stayed like this until she couldn't take it anymore. She cracked.

"Kiss me" she almost pleaded.

He then chuckled shaking his head in amusement. His thumbs were caressing her cheeks.

"No" he whispered and walked away towards the cake leaving her and the guests in shocked silence.

...

She was sitting comfortably at the staff room with a steaming cup of tea. It was Sunday afternoon and she was enjoying a students-free day. More that that though she enjoyed beating up her opponent in a game of chess. She rarely had the chance to beat suck a skilled player so she was enjoying herself immensely.

"Admit defeat Severus"

He just growled, not raising his eyes from the chess board. After some time he made his move, still not meeting her gaze. Hermione chuckled to herself as a thought struck her.

"Kiss me?" he asked him 'innocently'. He neither responded nor looked at her. The words "or else" were hanging in the air.

"No" he replied provocatively, his onyx eyes locked to hers now.

"Fine!" she spat "Queen to D4. Checkmate."

...

Finally, she returned to her quarters, after such an exhausting day, with the intention of going straight to bed. She didn't make it that far though and instead collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes and growled· she had a horrible headache. Maybe she should ask Severus for a headache relief potion. Now that she thought about it the room was pretty dark. _"Where is Severus"_ she wondered. Before she had time to dwell on that thought she felt a familiar presence coming closer, picking up her legs, easing them out of their shoes and then sit with them on his lap. Then he proceeded to give her a foot massage for her swollen ankles. Hermione moaned.

"Severus"

He didn't utter a single word and continued rubbing her foot in silence. When he finished with the one, he grabbed the other and gave it the same treatment. Hermione still had her eyes closed, the headache almost forgotten and was making small noises of pleasure.

Soon Severus's hands traveled upwards, massaging her whole leg. After a few minutes, he turned a little on the couch his mouth replacing his hands. Her moans became louder. Severus's body was now situated half atop hers. In the meantime he pushed up the hem of her blouse to reveal her slightly round belly. He nuzzled the area with care, placing a few tender kisses. Hermione's hands had found their way through Severus's hair and were massaging his scalp.

When the need for him became unbearable she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Severus obliged and then her whole body was covered by his own. Brown eyes met black ones and held a conversation of their own.

"Yes" Severus whispered to the unspoken question and made a point of showing her with his lips -and not only- just how much he loved her.

* * *

_**Thank you once again for reading the story, I hope you liked it :)**_  
_**I had the feeling yesterday when that idea came to my mind (Hermione requesting Severus to kiss her but every time he said no) that I had read (maybe) something like that somewhere. I tried searching on the internet but nothing. I am not sure if there was a story or if it was fanfiction or..or.. Anyway, it's not my intention to "steal" someone's story or idea, I just wanted to clarify that. I would be glad to know though if you come across anything with the same general idea :))**_  
_**Thank you very much!**_


End file.
